


Wyzwanie

by Wirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blogging, COVID19, Coronavirus, John watson style, London, M/M, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggles, Police, Post-War, Scotland Yard, Sherlock vibes, Therapy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Tytuł ma podwójne znaczenie. Tak jak ja rzucam sobie wyzwanie, by wrócić do regularnego pisania, tak i autor niniejszego bloga musi się zmierzyć z pewnym wyzwaniem.To MOŻE być FIC INTERAKTYWNY - jeśli tylko zechcecie dołączyć, możecie mieć też wpływ na fabułę :)To próba napisania czegoś w miarę lekkiego. Jako, że jestem nieuleczalnie chora na angst, niczego nie obiecuję, choć NAPRAWDĘ staram się hamować moje fatalistyczne zapędy.Oczywiste  Sherlocowe inspiracje, trochę John Watson style (chyba?). To NIE JEST non-magical AU; Postwar; Więcej wyjdzie w trakcie :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Nie potrzebuję terapii.

**22:30 / 01.03.2021**

Więc.. jestem H. a to jest blog codzienny. To absolutnie idiotyczny pomysł. Jeśli ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tu trafi, poza osobą, która jest za to odpowiedzialna, niech wie, że naprawdę nie ma sensu tu zostawać. Wybacz mi, zbłąkany człowieku i wracaj na Netflixa, serio.

Jeśli tu zostałeś, to wiedz, że piszę to nie z własnej woli, w wyniku przymuszenia, wręcz zawodowego szantażu! Tak, dokładnie. To skandaliczne. Zmuszono mnie do założenia cyfrowego bloga i wrzucania wpisu “przynajmniej raz dziennie”. Dlaczego się zgodziłem? - może zapytasz, biedny zbłąkany człowieku, który mimo ostrzeżeń zostałeś na tej stronie? 

Otóż, próbowałem się temu przeciwstawić. Mój bezpośredni przełożony - nazwijmy go BigB - prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział mnie w takim stanie, nawet podczas tej pamiętnej awantury o kompletnie niepraktyczne wytyczne antycovidowe z połowy kwietnia (a raczej o piątą z rzędu ich zmianę na przestrzeni tygodnia). Tym razem moje argumenty przeciw wzięciu udziału w tej farsie - strata czasu, nieuchronny spadek produktywności na tak długim wolnym, dotychczasowe wzorowe wyniki - odbijały się od niego jak od ściany. Usłyszałem zaś, że to “kolejny etap pozytywnych zmian, tak potrzebnych w tym szczególnie trudnym dla nas czasie. Jest pan wzorowym detektywem, proszę to potraktować jak wyzwanie! Ma pan szansę zadbać o swoje zdrowie psychiczne, dać przykład kolegom i koleżankom”. 

Jasne, kolejny gryzipiórek wcisnął klawisz, przetransferował kilkaset tysięcy funtów na program terapeutyczny służb i personelu cywilnego Scotland Yardu, by zarobić punkt za aktywność, i oto jestem. I, żeby było jasne, nie twierdzę, że specjalistyczna pomoc tego typu nie jest potrzebna, przeciwnie, dotychczasowy system wsparcia działał raczej tragicznie i domagał się gruntownej restrukturyzacji. Ale “obowiązkowa miesięczna ewaluacja” dla każdego? Naprawdę? To kompletny absurd! Właściwie zawieszono mnie na 30 dni, jako że w trakcie “ewaluacji” nie wolno mi nawet ruszyć żadnej z nowych spraw, a w trwających śledztwach mam obecnie status konsultanta. KONSULTANTA! 

To miał być zwykły, rutynowy poniedziałek, a jakimś cudem po niezbyt długiej, za to głośnej wymianie zdań z BigB, wylądowałem w gabinecie nowej, wydziałowej terapeutki, Pani T. Spędziłem u niej ledwie godzinę, a czuję się jakby przebiegło po mnie stado hipo… hipopotamów. Po wypełnieniu DZIESIĘCIU dziwnych formularzy, otrzymałem zadanie domowe. Tak po prostu, bez większego powodu, ot “ćwiczenie, do naszej następnej wizyty”. Tak dowiedziałem się, że owszem, będą kolejne wizyty.

I o czym w ogóle mam pisać? Jest tyle rzeczy, o których nie mogę wspomnieć żeby nie ściągnąć na siebie jakiegoś miłego przedstawiciela… wywiadu, który bardzo chętnie skonfiskuje mój laptop. Z tegoż samego powodu właściwie nie powinienem tego publikować. Pani T. upiera się jednak, że to bardzo praktyczne ćwiczenie, a element publikacji określa jako KLUCZOWY. Nie, nie wyjaśniła, na czym ma ta kluczowość polegać. “Elementy objęte tajemnicą zawodową proszę poddać cenzurze, ale niech pan nie rezygnuje z publikacji, to bardzo ważne.” Jestem pewien, że S. byłby dumny ze spojrzenia, jakie posłałem Pani T. 

Uch. Siedzę nad tym od godziny i naprawdę nie wiem co napisać, poza inwektywami pod adresem pewnych osób. Nie, nie mam problemu z agresją, po prostu fakt marnowania czasu na to zadanie jest wyjątkowo frustrujący. 500 słów dziennie. Codziennie. Oto mój wyrok.

30 dni. 1 za mną, 29 przede mną. 

H.


	2. Porozmawiajmy o wtorkach.

**20:53 / 02.03.2021**

Tak, nadal tu jestem. Doprawdy nie wiem, za jakie grzechy… Ale nauczono mnie, aby te nieprzyjemne obowiązki wykonywać w pierwszej kolejności - czy może powinienem napisać “uczono”, nadal zdarza mi się łamać tę zasadę. Postanowiłem, że napiszę to jeszcze przed śniadaniem, w przeciwnym razie myśl o tym super zadaniu będzie mnie prześladować przez cały dzień. 

Jest szósta dziesięć, wtorek, drugi marca. Wtorki, to zupełnie inne dni, niż poniedziałki, serio. W poniedziałki ZAWSZE biorę ranną zmianę. Nie robi mi to zbyt wielkiej różnicy, a zawsze to plus 100 do wdzięczności współpracowników. Na ogół nie sypiam zbyt długo. Kiedy człowiek zawsze budzi się niewyspany, nieważne, ile godzin przeleżał w łóżku, może równie dobrze wstawać wcześniej i zrobić coś produktywnego. Jak się nad tym zastanowię, możliwe, że to jest sekret wszystkich wielkich geniuszy, biznesmenów, ludzi sukcesu i psychopatów. Po prostu wszyscy chodzimy wiecznie niewyspani, a ten czas, który “normalni” ludzie wykorzystują na spanie, my zapełniamy czymś innym. Skomplikowanymi obliczeniami matematycznymi, analizą giełdy, szukaniem luk w kontraktach, czy wrzucaniem ciał do zatoki (spokojnie mój agencie MI6, po prostu znowu oglądam Dextera, nie ma we mnie nic podejrzanego, naprawdę). O czym to ja? Tak. Więc zwykle wstaje wcześniej niż inni, więc w poniedziałki, przez pierwsze dwie, trzy godziny, w pracy towarzyszy mi głównie cisza. Naprawdę lubię te chwile. Czy to czyni mnie kompletnym świrem? Cóż, najwyżej. Lubię poniedziałkowe poranki, kiedy nikt niczego ode mnie nie chce, kiedy wszyscy chodzą dziwnie powoli, ospale i w sumie tylko udają, że pracują. To zwykle wtedy porządkuję papierologię z całego poprzedniego tygodnia. 

Wtorki zaś… to dni, w których nagle wszystko jest bardzo pilne, na już, na wczoraj. Kiedy trzeba podbić statystyki, bo ktoś na górze dostał opieprz od kogoś jeszcze bardziej na górze, że słupki wyglądają fatalnie i “coś z tym musicie zrobić”. Wiecie, ludzie we wtorki budzą się wreszcie z weekendowego letargu, a wyrzuty sumienia w kwestii braku produktywności z poprzedniego dnia zwykle dają się im we znaki. Do dziś pamiętam wtorkowy blok… to była chemia z naszymi ultra wrogami. Możemy o nich mówić “klasa węży”, to do nich pasuje. A więc cztery chemie z wężami, i ten jeden nauczyciel, który sprawia, że śnią ci się koszmary! To były tortury. Obowiązkowe wejściówki, najtrudniejsze… eksperymenty, a po tym wszystkim wracałeś do dormitorium, a tam czekał na ciebie trener szkolnej drużyny sportowej, bredząc coś o treningach i nowej strategii - kolejna ofiara wtorkowego szaleństwa.

S. czyta mi zza ramienia i rzuca komentarze - teraz zapytał mnie, czy zamierzam ze szczegółami opisać swój plan lekcji sprzed lat, a następnie wymienić zależności pomiędzy porami roku a ulubioną odzieżą. Uważam, że to rewelacyjny pomysł, a kiedy już to zrobię, opiszę mój prywatny system porządkowania książek. Samo wypisanie tytułów powinno mi wypełnić kolejne dwa dni. Nie trzeba było mnie podpuszczać. 

Co mi przypomina o jednej z tych prac, którą odwaliliśmy z moim ówczesnym przyjacielem na wyjątkowo nielubiany przedmiot. To również był długoterminowy projekt. Oczywiście, zamiast poświęcić długie godziny na szczegółowe obliczenia, wszystko pierwszorzędnie pozmyślaliśmy. S. przypomina mi, że nie mam już czternastu lat, tak, dziękuję bardzo, pamiętam. 

Nadal nie widzę w tym większego sensu, ale proszę, zadanie wykonane. 2/30.

Teraz kawa.

H

PS. Gdybym nie musiał złożyć zamówienia na bakalie, odkryłbym jutro, że zawaliłem zadanie już 2 dnia. Pamiętajcie - sprawdzajcie czy kliknęliście "publikuj", zanim odejdziecie od laptopa z poczuciem wypełnionej misji -.-


	3. Medytacja? Nie, dziękuję.

**09:00 / 03.03. 2021**

Właśnie zakończyłem godzinną videorozmowę. Czy raczej, videoterapię. Mój mózg zaraz wybuchnie i nawet piąty kubek herbaty mi nie pomoże. Jak wiele informacji można wyciągnąć z ledwie tysiąca słów? Jak się okazuje, całkiem sporo. Gdybym nie wiedział, jak utrudniony jest obecnie dostęp do akt personalnych, podejrzewałbym Panią T. o przejrzenie moich teczek. 

No chyba, że jest medium. Myślicie, że to może działać na odległość? 

Podczas jednej rozmowy jakimś cudem przeszliśmy od tematu mojej chronicznej bezsenności do “kiedy zamierza Pan rozpocząć bardziej spersonalizowane leczenie”? Pani T. nie stawia diagnoz wprost, nie, to by było za proste, ale możecie być pewni, że bardzo zręcznie je sugeruje. Dobrze, wiem, mam pewne objawy PTSD, ale naprawdę, dobrze sobie z nimi radzę. Pracuję nad tym od… to już będzie siedemnaście lat od tych wydarzeń, o których absolutnie nie mogę i nie zamierzam pisać. I od siedemnastu lat radzimy sobie z S. całkiem nieźle, śmiem twierdzić. A że się nie wysypiam? Przyzwyczaiłem się. 

Najwyraźniej jednak Pani T. postanowiła uczynić najbliższy miesiąc wyjątkowo trudnym do zniesienia - jakby TRZY rozmowy w tygodniu i codzienne blogowanie były niewystarczające, od dziś mam również medytować przed snem. S. naprawdę nadal śmieje się złośliwie - od dobrych dziesięciu minut, odkąd mu o tym powiedziałem. To wyraz jego głębokiej wiary w moje możliwości. 

Cóż, może gdyby KTOŚ nauczył mnie jak wyciszać myśli, jakieś ja wiem, kilkadziesiąt lat temu, miałbym teraz z tym trochę mniej trudności? Chociaż, szczerze, pewnie nie. Bo wiecie, mój mózg ma wewnętrzny głos. Nie wiem, czy też go macie, jakiś czas temu odkryłem - i to było naprawdę duże odkrycie - że są na ziemi ludzie, którzy go nie mają. Których mózgi nie działają w ten sam sposób. Jak działa mój “głos”? Cóż, to nie tak, że mam nieleczoną schizofrenię, czy coś w tym stylu, po prostu zwykle wszystko analizuję wewnętrznie. Jakby… wypowiadam myśli, w myślach. Sam do siebie. Czasem te myśli w zależności od sytuacji brzmią dziwnie podobnie do głosów znanych mi ludzi, ale to tylko taki zabieg narracyjny podczas kłótni z wewnętrznym Ja. Jestem pewien, że psychologia ma na to jakieś mądre określenie. W każdym razie, mój wewnętrzny głos przetwarza napływające informacje, ale także wygłasza w myślach komentarze, takie które niekoniecznie wypada czynić na głos. I ten głos właśnie sprawia, że medytowanie wydaje mi się kompletnie niemożliwe. Nieosiągalne. Wbrew opinii jednego z moich dawnych profesorów, nie starałem się wystarczająco, ale ja nie zgadzam się z tą oceną. Znaczy, okay, WTEDY faktycznie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, które wydawały się ważniejsze. Ale w późniejszych latach wielokrotnie próbowałem się wyciszyć. Bez skutku. Mój wewnętrzny głos nie chce zamilknąć. Nawet w kompletnej ciszy, skupiony na swoim oddechu, z jakimś pseudorelaksującym taplaniem deszczu w tle, dosłownie po kilkunastu sekundach łapię się na tym, że nadal MYŚLĘ, o najbardziej abstrakcyjnych rzeczach, jak to, ile czasu zajęłoby napełnienie całego naszego domu wodą, gdyby deszcz nie przestawał padać przez miesiąc, albo coś równie istotnego do przetworzenia.

Więc, nie spodziewam się zbyt wiele po tym ćwiczeniu, ale jakimś cudem obiecałem, że spróbuję.

H.

Ps. Pani T. zapytała mnie również, dlaczego wybrałem akurat tę platformę do publikowania bloga. Powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, że jest to jedyny podobny portal, który kojarzę z nazwy - moja przyjaciółka kiedyś mi o nim wspominała. Jak mnie dziś uświadomiono, ten znacznik wskazujący w tej chwili liczbę 30, oznacza prawdopodobnie 30 osób, które przeczytały to coś. Prawdziwych ludzi! Pani T. zasugerowała, by spróbować nawiązać jakąś interakcję i zachęcić do zadawania pytań… Wolałbym nie, prawdę mówiąc, to wszystko jest naprawdę niezręczne, więc cóż… dziękuję, chyba? Za to że chciało wam się poświęcić trochę swojego czasu i potowarzyszyć mi w mej niedoli.

PPS. I tak pewnie nikt tego nie zrobi, ale niech będzie - jeśli chcecie mnie o coś zapytać, pytajcie, postaram się nawet odpowiedzieć czymkolwiek poza “ściśle tajne”.

PPPS. 3/30


	4. Uważajcie, o co prosicie...

**23:50 / 04.03.2021**

Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś faktycznie mi odpisze… Dzięki Joker_Fox, teraz Pani T. już nigdy mi nie odpuści! A tak serio, to naprawdę dziękuję za miłe słowa i wsparcie. Może faktycznie całe to zadanie ma chociaż taki cel, że ktoś tam na drugim końcu Internetu uśmiechnie się do ekranu, albo pokiwa głową ze zrozumieniem, bo również mierzy się z nawiedzonym terapeutą z misją? To trochę pocieszające. 

Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie, JF. - zapytałem S. czy ma coś przeciwko, by napisać o nim coś więcej. _“Ufam, że potrafisz właściwie ocenić potencjalne korzyści jak i ryzyko towarzyszące uzewnętrznianiu się w Internecie”,_ odparł po chwili milczenia, co dla normalnych śmiertelników oznacza mniej więcej “po prostu nie bądź idiotą i nie pisz czegoś, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie zmierzyć się z głupotą i nienawiścią innych ludzi w sieci”. Wybaczcie, to nie tak, że mamy was wszystkich tutaj za potencjalnych hejterów i idiotów - cóż, S.pewnie tak, przepraszam za niego, mimo moich starań, on zawsze spodziewa się po ludziach najgorszego. Co kilka razy dosłownie uratowało nam życie (wiecie, zawód wysokiego ryzyka, te sprawy). Ja również dawniej byłem dużo bardziej ufny, by nie powiedzieć, że naiwny. Dlatego też odpowiem na pytanie, jednak z góry przepraszam, jeśli nie jest ona satysfakcjonująca. 

S. to mój partner, z którym dzielę dni i noce od kilkunastu lat. Wspomniałem wcześniej o tym jednym nauczycielu, który sprawia, że ma się koszmary, prawda? Cóż, ten fragment był o S. Ale nie myślcie proszę, że łączyła nas jakaś niestosowna relacja (może poza gwałtowną nienawiścią, w tamtych czasach, to i owszem). S. jako mój profesor sporo mnie nauczył, choć niekoniecznie w zakresie dziedziny, którą wykładał. Kiedy jako nastolatek przerwałem naukę - z powodów o których nie mogę pisać, tajne, musiałbym was zabić, ten level tajności - nasze drogi rozeszły się i byłem pewien, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczę mojego profesorskiego nemezis. Życie jednak potrafi być dziwniejsze niż nawet te najbardziej szalone sny i jakieś trzy lata później wpadliśmy na siebie w zupełnie innym miejscu, w zmienionych okolicznościach. I nie, to nie było coś w rodzaju tych olśnień, których doznają bohaterowie romansów. Po prostu zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że zaczęliśmy razem pracować nad pewnym projektem i w jakiś sposób, którego nadal do końca nie rozumiem, chłodna współpraca zmieniła się w przyjaźń. 

Żaden z nas nie potrafiłby wskazać, w którym dokładnie momencie partnerstwo zawodowe przekształciło w bardziej zażyłą relację. Ale to, co udało nam się wspólnie stworzyć, jest dla nas bardzo cenne. Jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi, nawet jeśli czasem doprowadzamy się do szału - dwa silne, wybuchowe charaktery w jednym miejscu... Jak mogliście wywnioskować, dzieli nas spora różnica wieku, ale szczerze, to tylko metryczka. Ludzie, którzy znają nas osobiście, przyznają, że S. czasami zachowuje się bardziej dziecinnie ode mnie, a na ogół, po prostu jesteśmy siebie warci :) 

Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego, napisanie tego postu było dla mnie dość trudne. Czuję się dziwnie nieswojo i przyznaję, że zwlekam z publikacją do ostatniej chwili... Ale zostało jakieś dziesięć minut do północy, więc albo teraz, albo wcale.

Życzę Wam spokojnej nocy!

H.

Ps. Medytacja ssie.

Pps. Jutro kolejna videotrapia.


	5. Zupełnie jak w 2020...

**20:20 / 05.03.2021**

Minął już rok od naszej pierwszej samokwarantanny i powiem wam, że czuję się, jakbyśmy znowu mieli 2020sty. Po kilku dobach odcięcia od pracy i włóczenia się po domu bez celu, naszło mnie na Sprzątanie. Niebawem przyjdzie czas na tegoroczną edycję maratonu bananowego chleba... Też jesteście tym wszystkim tak potwornie zmęczeni?

To był bardzo pracowity dzień. Po trzech dobach odcięcia od pracy i włóczenia się po domu bez celu, naszło mnie na Sprzątanie. Tak, przez duże S, bo to wielkie odgruzowywanie każdego pomieszczenia. Nasz dom zwykle wypełnia coś w rodzaju artystycznego chaosu. Nie ma wystarczająco dużego pomieszczenia, którego S. nie potrafiłby zapełnić butelkami, fiolkami, słoikami, czy kępkami ziół. Te zbiory zdają się rozrastać samoczynnie. Każda z tych rzeczy, dziwacznych korzeni, liści roślin sprowadzanych z drugiego końca świata, czy minerałów, bywa wykorzystywana w przygotowywaniu różnych domowych specyfików, jak nasze własne mieszanki przypraw, nalewki, mieszanki herbat i wszystko, co moglibyście znaleźć pod hasłem “ziołolecznictwo”. S. utrzymuje, że zna dokładną lokalizację nawet najmniejszego elementu tej zbieraniny, i co zdumiewa mnie od lat, faktycznie zawsze jest w stanie znaleźć to, czego szuka. 

Macie czasem tak, że pewna rzecz męczy was przez dłuższy czas, aż wreszcie czujecie, że musicie coś z tym zrobić, by nie zwariować? Dokładnie tak się czuję, gdy mam problem by znaleźć w kuchni miejsce na przygotowanie obiadu, bo niemal cały blat roboczy zajmują jakieś badyle czekające na swoją kolej, by się nimi zająć. Można akceptować w pełni fakt, że wasz partner jest kimś w rodzaju alchemika, druida, farmaceuty i znachora w jednym i jednocześnie raz na kwartał podejmować próbę uporządkowania jego pracowni. Szczególnie, gdy ZNOWU, nie wiadomo kiedy, pracownia dziwnie ekspandowała na niemal wszystkie pozostałe pomieszczenia, włącznie z sypialnią. 

Oczywiście to nie tak, że S. szerzy chaos, a ja tylko sprzątam, to zupełnie nie tak. Ja również potrafię pracować pośród stosów papierów, zawalony kartotekami, zdjęciami, materiałami dowodowymi - z tą różnicą, że siłą rzeczy pracuję głównie poza domem. Wielu dokumentów absolutnie nie wolno mi wynieść z pracy, nie bez powodu. I to jest główny powód, dla którego brak miejsca w naszym domu, to akurat głównie sprawka S. 

W każdym razie, dziś był dzień pełen przenoszenia, sortowania, poprawiania etykietek, sprawdzania terminów zdatności do użycia i ogólnego odkurzania wszystkiego. S. aktywnie włączył się w mój sprzątaniowy szał, co zwykle jest konieczne, abym przypadkiem  _ “nie zrujnował trzech miesięcy pracy tylko dlatego, że nie umiem odróżnić krwawnicy od krwawnika” _ , czy cokolwiek. 

Czasem zastanawiam się, jak bardzo zdziwiony byłby nastoletni H. gdyby zobaczył się teraz. W tamtych latach przysięgałem sobie, że w przyszłości nie będę szorował podłóg na kolanach co wieczór, a kubków i talerzy kupię sobie tyle, by móc je wyrzucać, zamiast tracić czas na zmywanie. W moim rodzinnym domu dostałbym miesięczny szlaban za choćby wzmiankę o tak skandalicznych marzeniach. Oczywiście nie praktykuję codziennej rutyny mojej ciotki, która nawet podglądając sąsiadów zza okna zwykle polerowała coś ścierką, tak już z przyzwyczajenia. Ale z pewnością nie jestem już też takim rebelem, za jakiego się miałem jako dzieciak.

Mamy taki zwyczaj, że Dni Sprzątania zawsze kończymy zamawiając kolację w jednej z naszych ulubionych miejscówek - pro tip, serio, nic tak nie demotywuje w trakcie segregowania słoików z rzeczami według wielkości i zawartości, jak konieczność przygotowania jedzenia. Nie róbcie sobie tego. Dziś padło na kuchnię Indyjską, więc właśnie kończę swoje Aloo Matar. Jeśli też właśnie jecie kolację - smacznego!

H.

Ps. Nie napiszę jeszcze nic na temat dzisiejszej videoterapii. Chyba potrzebuję chwili, by to przemyśleć.


	6. Jak to jest być detektywem?

**21:10 / 06.03.2021**

Przypuszczam, że to nie jest przypadek. Dopiero co wspominałem o Dexterze, więc oczywiście, że w sugerowanych artykułach pojawił mi się dzisiaj news z planu 9 sezonu. Tak! To się naprawdę dzieje! Chyba żadna kontynuacja nie cieszyła mnie tak bardzo, na pewno nie od czasu Prison Breaka. To nie był powrót wybitny, raczej średnich lotów, ale sentyment do bohaterów zwyciężył i nawet postać Sary nie była aż tak irytująca. Och, i by nikomu nie zaspoilować - wątek naszego ulubionego psychola z tego serialu dostał piękne zamknięcie. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję tych kilku kolejnych spotkań z Dexterem. 

Ale nie o tym miałem dzisiaj pisać. Zwyczajnie unikam tematu, tak, wiem, nie musi mi Pani tego wytykać, Pani T. Nasza wczorajsza rozmowa nieco wytrąciła mnie z równowagi. Cóż, to jeden z powodów, dla których nie chciałem angażować się w ten cyrk - uważam, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzę i naprawdę nie potrzebuję rozgrzebywać zamierzchłej przeszłości. Pani T. rzecz jasna się ze mną nie zgadza i zamierza zmusić mnie do odkopania absolutnie wszystkiego. 

Byliście kiedykolwiek na jednej z tych rozmów o pracę, na których pada to pytanie: “Dlaczego chciałby Pan pracować w naszej firmie?”. To jedno z najbardziej irytujących pytań na świecie. Ja usłyszałem je wczoraj po raz pierwszy, w nieco zmienionej formie, ale sens pozostał. Dlaczego właściwie pracuję w służbach? Dlaczego chciałem zostać detektywem?

Jest jedna prosta odpowiedź - chcę pomagać ludziom - ale proste odpowiedzi nie są tym, czego oczekuje Pani T. Na każdą prostą odpowiedź przypada kolejne pytanie, takie jak “dlaczego właściwie chcesz pomagać ludziom?” albo “dlaczego wydział kryminalny, a nie medycyna?”.

Miałem trudności z odpowiedzią na te pytania. Może dlatego teraz czuję, że powinienem zapisać, do jakich wniosków doszedłem po chwili zastanowienia nad tematem. 

Los sprawił, że nie pracuję wśród funkcjonariuszy reagujących na wezwania o pomoc, czy poszukujących zaginionych… Wiecie, de facto, co Pani T. oczywiście podkreśliła, nie bardzo pomagam ŻYJĄCYM. Moja praca zwykle zaczyna się wtedy, gdy znajdujemy kogoś, kto niestety jest już martwy. Czy to był mój świadomy wybór, by pracować akurat przy takich sprawach? Może po części, ale faktem jest, że po prostu w tych tematach sprawdzam się najlepiej. Moi współpracownicy żartują czasem, że mam jakiś dodatkowy zmysł i potrafię wyczuć zabójcę na kilometr. Może coś w tym jest, wiecie, czasem jesteśmy do czegoś predysponowani. S. na przykład ma niesamowicie wyczulone zmysły, potrafi po samym zapachu wyczuć, że w czymś zaczyna zalęgać się pleśń, nawet gdy w ogóle jeszcze jej nie widać, po subtelnych różnicach koloru wywaru określa stężenie poszczególnych ziół - słowem, ma cechy wrodzone, które sprawiają, że jest mistrzem w tym, czym się zajmuje. 

Ja tak mam z odczytywaniem ludzi. Coś we mnie sprawia, że zawsze jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy ktoś mnie okłamuje. Potrafię też z dużą skutecznością przewidywać czyjeś zachowania na podstawie jego wcześniejszych czynów, słów, tego jakie relacje utrzymywał, gdzie pracował, w jakim miejscu mieszkał. FBI ma nawet pewną nazwę - profiler, i chyba jest mi najbliżej do tego określenia. Tak, bez fałszywej skromności, jestem cholernie dobry w tym co robię. Teraz rozumiecie, czemu MIESIĄC przymusowego urlopu tak bardzo mnie irytuje?

Ale pytanie nie brzmiało “dlaczego nadal pracuję jako detektyw”. Pani T. chciała bym zastanowił się nad początkiem, genezą decyzji, by wybrać taką a nie inną pracę. I tak ostatecznie, nasza rozmowa zeszła na temat moich rodziców. Oczywiście. Co, przyznaję, sprawiło, że trochę wybuchłem. Nie wszystko musi się sprowadzać do nich, serio!

Czy nie każdy ma jakieś popaprane rodzinne sytuacje? Ta należy do tych bardziej popieprzonych. Na potrzeby tego bloga, na razie powiem tylko tyle - kiedy miałem ledwie rok, moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, tej samej nocy, z ręki tego samego… człowieka. Morderca nie został złapany, ani osądzony. Dorastałem nie znając prawdy o tamtych wydarzeniach, a całą sytuację opisano mi, gdy miałem jedenaście lat. Cóż, możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo namieszało mi to w głowie na pewien czas. Jako nastolatek miałem pewne epizody, gdy mogła kierować mną nienawiść do mordercy... Ale zanim stanąłem przed wyborem co chcę właściwie robić po ukończeniu edukacji, byłem już nieco bardziej opanowany.

Z dzisiejszej perspektywy myślę, że nie kierowała mną chęć dokonania zemsty. Zdecydowanie bardziej istotne wydawało mi się, by nie dopuścić, by tamten człowiek skrzywdził kogoś jeszcze. By inni sprawcy przemocy pozostawali na wolności. Tak, mam pewien kompleks zbawiciela, nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, to część mojej osobowości i jest mi z nią dobrze. Nie widzę powodów, by z tym walczyć. Nauczyłem się przez lata pewnej kontroli nad tą chęcią pomocy. Tego, by nie narzucać się tym, którzy wsparcia nie potrzebują, czy nie chcą. Tego, że rzucanie się w ogień bez wsparcia, to głupota, a nie bohaterstwo. Tego, że nie wszystkich można uratować. Ale i tak nadal warto. Reasumując - naprawdę uważam, że mam coś w rodzaju powołania, do tej pracy. To jest tak proste. Naprawdę nie wszystko musi być efektem jakieś nieprzepracowanej traumy.

Uch. To zabrzmiało wręcz patetycznie. Ale cóż, chyba temu miał służyć ten eksperyment blogowy, czyż nie? 

Ani jednej wzmianki o terapii jutro. Słowo.

6/30

H.


	7. Teoria oliwek.

**18:45 / 07.03.2021**

Jeśli nie słyszeliście jeszcze o Teorii Oliwek, ten post może być dla Was prawdziwym odkryciem. Pierwszy raz spotkałem się z tym określeniem, gdy padło w serialu HIMYM. Zignorowałem ją i to był poważny błąd. Jak się okazuje, jest w niej tyle prawdy, że nie może to być przypadek! Na czym owa teoria polega? Idealny związek dwóch osób to taki, w którym jedna osoba uwielbia oliwki, a druga ich nienawidzi. Serio. Pomyślcie o tym. Znałem raz jedną parę, która zdawała się przeczyć tej teorii, wręcz zostałem wyśmiany. “Oliwki? Obie lubimy oliwki, i co, jesteśmy razem, twoja teoria jest inwalidą”. 

Zgadnijcie, czyj związek nie przetrwał próby czasu? Czy może powinienem napisać - PRÓBY OLIWEK? Przypadek? Nie sądzę. 

Ok, żarty na bok. Oczywiście nie chodzi stricte o oliwki, możecie tu wstawić dowolny spożywczy zamiennik, który sprawia, że nie musicie się szczególnie martwić, który wariant zamówionej potrawy otrzymacie, bo wasza druga połówka zawsze was poratuje. Lub wy ją, to działa w obie strony. Ja na przykład absolutnie nienawidzę szpinaku. Jeśli powiedzmy w zapiekance trafi mi się to zielone obrzydlistwo, S. po prostu zamienia się ze mną talerzem, i wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Mój partner z kolei żywi nieposkromioną niechęć wobec rodzynek. Do tego stopnia, że nie dotknie sernika, dopóki nie zostanie on przeze mnie sprawdzony pod kątem zawartości suszonych winogron.

I tak, symbioza jedzeniowa jest szalenie ważna w związku, zwłaszcza gdy przetrwacie wstępny etap i chcecie zbudować coś poważnego. Nie wyobrażam sobie żyć z istotą, która należy do grona tych dziwnych ludzi, którzy do wszystkiego dodają cebulę. 

Jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego teoria oliwek się sprawdza. Czasem to działa w tę stronę: twój partner/partnerka/istota z którą dzielisz życie, naprawdę uwielbia czekoladę z marcepanem, więc, chociaż też lubisz marcepan, ale na luzie, nie szalejesz za nim. Co robisz, gdy dostajesz marcepan? Oddajesz go tej szalejącej za marcepanem istocie wiedząc, że ona doceni go BARDZIEJ, celowo mówiąc “nie przepadam za marcepanem”. Nie, to nie jest okłamywanie, to po prostu takie małe gesty, które naprawdę robią różnicę. 

To właśnie przez takie małe rzeczy pewnego dnia zrozumiałem, że to co łączy mnie i S. uległo pewnej zmianie. Wiecie, takie drobiazgi, jak taka sytuacja: wspomniałem kiedyś, że tęsknię za limitowaną edycją herbaty z sieciówki, o smaku szarlotki. Ledwie tydzień później, gdy przyszedłem do laboratoriów w których pracowaliśmy, czekała na mnie mała paczuszka liściastej herbaty, którą S. przygotował specjalnie dla mnie (a która okazała się o niebo lepsza od tej zapamiętaj sieciówkowej). 

Pamiętajcie o takich drobnych rzeczach. Jeśli kupujecie sobie pączka, kupcie dwa i zróbcie komuś dzień. Idziecie zrobić sobie herbatę? Po prostu zróbcie dwie i postawcie kubek przed tą zawsze pogrążoną w pracy koleżanką, która wiecznie zapomina o śniadaniu. 

Możecie mi teraz wypomnieć, że strasznie fokusuję się na jedzeniu i nie powinno ono mieć aż takiego znaczenia. Tak się akurat złożyło, że dla mnie te kwestie są dość ważne, poświęcam stosunkowo dużo czasu w tygodniu na planowaniu posiłków i ich przygotowaniu, a jednym z lepszych prezentów dla mnie jest świeżo wyjęte z piekarnika ciasto. Jakiekolwiek. Moje dzieciństwo miało na to znaczny wpływ. Ale dla was, może to być naprawdę mało istotna sprawa i możliwe, że nie rusza was zupełnie fakt, co ktoś wrzuca na patelnię. To też jest okay! Można uzupełniać się w zupełnie innych sprawach, a te małe rzeczy, o których wspomniałem wcześniej, które kleją nas do siebie, możemy całkiem od jedzenia oderwać. Dla kogoś takim przyjemnym wyrazem troski i wsparcia może być oddanie komuś swojego parasola w deszczowy dzień, albo przyniesienie termoforu pod kołdrę. 

W moim przypadku... nic tak nie przypomina mi, jak bardzo kocham S., jak talerz makaronu z serem, przyniesiony do salonu w czwartkowy wieczór, gdy padam na kanapę tak wykończony pracą, że nie mam sił nawet ściągnąć butów. On nawet nie lubi makaronu z serem, robi go specjalnie dla mnie. To nic takiego, ot drobnostka, ale tak samo ważna, jak fakt, że zawsze oddaję mu swoje oliwki z greckiej sałatki :)

7/30

H.


	8. Nie taka zazdrość żółta, jak ją malują

**20:35 / 08.03.2021**

JF, dziękuję Ci za komentarz pod poprzednim wpisem. To nadal trochę dziwne dla mnie, kiedy zaczynałem pisać tydzień temu, byłem przekonany, że nikt tego nigdy nie przeczyta, może poza moją terapeutką. Świadomość, że jednak jest kilka osób, które tu wracają, trochę zmienia postać rzeczy. Może nie powinna mnie szczególnie obchodzić opinia obcych osób z Internetu, ale zawsze byłem dość podatny na to, jak patrzą na mnie inni ludzie. Nawet ci całkiem obcy. Dlatego muszę przyznać, że Twoje słowa okazały się dla mnie całkiem znaczące. Cieszę się, że w swoim zapracowanym życiu znalazłaś czas na poczytanie mnie. Napisałaś kilka słów o zazdrości i ja również chciałbym coś dodać w tym temacie.

Zazdrość, jako taka, jest postrzegana bardzo negatywnie. Wymieniamy ją raczej jako wadę. Czy naprawdę tak właśnie powinno być? Czy nie mamy prawa do zazdrości? Od najmłodszych lat zazdrościłem innym wielu rzeczy (i jestem pewien, że ten temat wróci na mojej kolejnej videoterapii -.-. ). To przez czyjąś zazdrość niemal rozpadła się moja pierwsza nastolatkowa przyjaźń. A jednak nadal nie postrzegam tej emocji w taki czarno biały sposób. Bo to zazdrość wyzwala w nas marzenia i ambicje. 

Miałem też w szkole jednego arcywroga. W pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Trafiliśmy do szkoły w tym samym roku, wylądowaliśmy w dwóch rywalizujących ze sobą drużynach, a na dodatek ciągnęła się za nami historia pewnych rodzinnych sporów. I wiecie, między nami też było strasznie dużo zazdrości. Z obu stron. Nie potrafiliśmy tego w żaden sposób wykorzystać, nie w tamtym czasie. Ale dowiedziałem się parę lat temu, że z tej nastoletniej zazdrości narodziła się w moim arcywrogu ambicja, a ta zaowocowała intensywnymi studiami i w efekcie - wymarzoną pracą. Nie mamy ze sobą stałego kontaktu, ale od czasu do czasu dociera do mnie informacja o jakimś głośnym zatrzymaniu, do którego przyczynił się D. i powiem wam, nieodmiennie towarzyszy temu pewna myśl. Co gdyby D. nigdy nie wpadł na takiego dzieciaka jak ja? Niekoniecznie mnie osobiście, po prostu takiego prywatnego szkolnego arcywroga? Może nigdy nie znalazłby w sobie wystarczająco silnej motywacji, by postawić się ojcu i zawalczyć o taką pracę, jakiej dla siebie pragnął. 

Pomyślcie o tym. Zazdrość potrafi być bardzo budująca, może w całkiem zdrowy sposób motywować nas do działania. Ważne, by nie pozostać biernym. Zaniedbane marzenia i pragnienia prowadzą bowiem do zawiści. I to zawiść jest tym, co ściąga nas na dno, nie zazdrość. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, JF, że nie będziesz musiała czekać bardzo długo na swojego życiowego towarzysza, czy towarzyszkę. Może to nie jest pocieszające, ale S. zwykł mówić, że UNIKAŁ związków z powodzeniem przez ponad 40 lat, zanim zwaliłem mu się na głowę :) (Dziś dla odmiany to on zwalił mi na głowę - dosłownie - kilka naprawdę ciężkich książek. Jeśli jutro nie pojawi się nowy wpis, to wiecie, kogo za to winić.)

Jutro czeka mnie kolejna videorozmowa z Panią T. Domyślam się, że będziemy kontynuować temat moich rodziców, więc kto wie, może i Wy jutro przeczytacie coś na ten temat. Chyba, że wolicie poznać historię moich pierwszych młodzieńczych zauroczeń? To może być wystarczająco kompromitujące, by zaspokoić Taką Jedną Terapeutkę. Albo lepiej, opowiem wam o tamtym dniu, w którym zorientowaliśmy się - ja i S. - że poszliśmy na randkę, obaj zupełnie nieświadomi faktu, że na nią idziemy. 

Trzymajcie się tam! Poniedziałek już się kończy!

8/30

H.


	9. Ta terapia skończy się źle.

**21:20 / 09.03.2021**

  


Zanim przejdziemy do zawstydzającej historyjki, powiem coś innego. Trzymajcie mnie i dajcie mi cierpliwość!!! Nie bez powodu funkcjonariusze wybitnie nie lubią corocznych kontroli psychologicznych. Pani T. jest najgorszym typem specjalisty, na jakiego mogłem trafić. Tak, zgadliście, dostałem KOLEJNE zadanie domowe. Serio, czuję się jak na zajęciach z literatury w wieku 10 lat. Pani T. jest wyjątkowo rozczarowana moimi brakami postępów w samodzielnej medytacji - nie mówiłem? Mówiłem. Nie wszyscy są zdolni do medytacji!!! Teraz zaś mam codziennie wynotować jedno złe i jedno dobre wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. “Im wcześniejsze, tym lepiej”. Niech ktoś mi powie, po co. Po co wracać do ta starych, dawno zapomnianych rzeczy? Jak się okazuje, Pani T. jest terapeutą systemowym i twierdzi, że “jesteśmy zaprogramowani”, a w ramach naszych spotkań musimy odkryć pętle, w które uwikłana jest moja rodzina, w tym ja… nie żebym cokolwiek z tego zrozumiał, to będzie droga przez mękę. Mam wrażenie, że cała ta terapeutyczna szarada to jakiś podstępny i bardzo skomplikowany plan doprowadzenia mnie do stanu, w którym pęknę i rzucę tę robotę w cholerę. 

  


Jeśli zostanę bezrobotny, to będzie pani wina, Pani T. 

  


Ale, proszę bardzo, zanurzmy się w odmęty ponurych wczesnych lat małego H. 

  


Jedno złe wspomnienie? Miałem jakieś pięć lat, kiedy mój kuzyn zorientował się, że mam swoją własną zabawkę. Oczywiście, nie dostałem jej od wujostwa, zabawki nie były niezbędnym minimum, potrzebnym do przeżycia. Nie, to była jedna z tych wyjątkowych sytuacji, gdy moi opiekunowie przegapili fakt, że w którymś z marketów rozdawano małe paczki z okazji świąt. Jedna trafiła się mi. Pamiętam ją, w małym czerwonym woreczku było kilka cukierków i niewielki, pluszowy bałwanek. Udało mi się przemycić go do domu i towarzyszył mi przez całe dwa tygodnie, zanim kuzyn dorwał go w swoje łapy. Rzadko można było obserwować Dudziaka tak pochłoniętego jakąś czynnością, która nie była związana z telewizorem, konsolą, lub jedzeniem, jak wtedy, gdy rozrywał mojego bałwanka na malusieńkie strzępki.

  


I? Do czego ma prowadzić to wspomnienie? Jestem pewien, że każdy z nas ma jakieś takie przeżycia dotyczące ulubionej zabawki. 

  


Pozytywne wspomnienie. Tak, z tymi będzie trudniej, przyznaję. Ale z tego okresu pamiętam taki jeden dzień, kiedy ciotka zapomniała odebrać mnie z przedszkola. Nie wiem, co dokładnie się wtedy stało, ale nikt nie mógł się skontaktować z moim wujostwem, i wreszcie jedna z opiekunek postanowiła zabrać mnie ze sobą do domu, bym tam poczekał, aż ktoś się po mnie zgłosi. Zrobiła mi kakao, a jej pies był jedną z najcudowniejszych psich istot, jakie spotkałem - i mogłem bawić się z nim na podłodze! Nawet kara, jaką później dostałem, nie przyćmiła tego wspomnienia. Ach tak, bo widzicie, moje wujostwo zwykło mnie karać również wtedy, a raczej głównie wtedy, gdy coś kompletnie nie zależało ode mnie. W tym przypadku, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, dostało mi się za to, że ciotka musiała przeprosić moją przedszkolankę. Tak, to była MOJA wina, że zapomnieli mnie odebrać na czas. 

  


Ha, brzmi rewelacyjnie co nie? Wzorowe pozytywne wspomnienie, nie ma co. Ale cóż, raczej nie znajdziemy lepszych, nie we wczesnych latach. Jeśli to jest cel tego ćwiczenia, przypomnieć mi, jakim byłem nieszczęśliwym dzieciakiem, to proszę bardzo, cel osiągnięty. S. zapewne wypomniałby mi, by się nad sobą nie użalać. Ale dziś zdecydowanie jestem w nastroju na użalanie. I nie będzie dziś pointy. Zamierzam pić wino i po raz kolejny spróbuję upić S., bo czemu nie. 

  


9/30, błagam, niech ten miesiąc się skończy.

H.


	10. Wirus, duchy i brak tortu.

**21:30 / 10.03.2021**

  
Nasza przyjaciółka poinformowała nas dzisiaj, że ma pewne objawy, które mogą być związane z koronawirusem. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko fałszywy alarm, ale jeśli obawy się potwierdzą, znów wylądujemy na obowiązkowej, domowej kwarantannie. Ja jestem już po szczepieniach (wersja na androida, mój chip nadal nie chce odbierać połączeń, ale dostaję powiadomki z aplikacji, teraz zawsze pamiętam by odebrać dzienną nagrodę w SongPopie). Niestety S. nie może się zaszczepić - ma istotne przeciwwskazania - ale też w przeciągu ostatniego roku nie złapał tego cholerstwa mimo regularnej ekspozycji (z racji naszych zobowiązań zawodowych), więc ośmielam się mieć nadzieję, że i tym razem nam się uda. 

Pod koniec miesiąca mamy w planach niewielki zjazd rodzinny. Z tego co wiem, wszyscy mamy już naprawdę dość obostrzeń, ograniczeń i tego całego szaleństwa (choć rozumiemy, że mogą być potrzebne, fakt zmęczenia pozostaje). Zamierzamy więc się spotkać niezależnie od limitów osobowych, z zachowaniem zdrowego rozsądku, oczywiście, ale ewentualne zachorowanie gościa honorowego mogłoby jednak nieco pokrzyżować nam szyki. Trzymajcie więc kciuki, proszę, by była to co najwyżej zwykła, klasyczna grypa. 

Ok. Druga część zadania domowego. Miejmy to z głowy.

Dobre wspomnienie. Znalazłem drugie! Ten dzień, kiedy ciotka i wuj pojechali z Dudziakiem na zakupy, a ja zostałem całkiem sam. To się raczej rzadko zdarzało, zwykle woleli mnie pilnować - nie, nie z troski o mnie, raczej z obawy, że “coś zniszczę w domu”. Wtedy jednak wyszli tylko na chwilę i coś zatrzymało ich na kilka godzin. To mógł być któryś z ataków furii kuzyna, to by miało sens. W każdym razie, oglądałem wtedy jakiś film, a może serial, na BBC. Bohaterem był mały chłopiec, który z jakiś powodów znalazł się w tym ponurym domu, pod opieką swojej prababci, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Tolly, bo tak miał na imię, spotyka tam duchy innych dzieci i zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi. Pomyślałem, jak cudownie byłoby mieć takich przyjaciół, takich których nikt nie widzi poza mną. To pewnie też nie jest specjalnie zaskakujące, podobno wiele dzieci naprawdę ma takich wyimaginowanych towarzyszy, a nauka chyba do tej pory nie jest zgodna co do źródła tego zjawiska. Cóż, z pewnością nie jest zgodna również w zakresie wiary w istnienie duchów będących czymś więcej niż tylko wytworem wyobraźni. 

Złe wspomnienie. Próbowałem dziś wyselekcjonować jakieś specjalnie urocze zdarzenie z tego, co wydaje się być raczej stałą, ciągnącą się masą szarych dni. Kiedy byłem jeszcze mały, nie zawsze pamiętałem o sztywnych zasadach, które ustanowiło moje wujostwo. Zdarzało mi się potknąć i zapomnieć o codziennym zamiataniu tarasu, czy o tym, że nie wolno dotykać zabawek Dudziaczka, nawet wtedy, gdy nie ma go w pobliżu. Jednak chyba najważniejszą zasadą było “NIE ZADAWAJ PYTAŃ”. Pytania były ogólnie bardzo niemile widziane, szczególnie ten jeden, określony temat - moi rodzice. W tamtych latach wiedziałem tylko tyle, że zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Och, i znałem ich imiona. Nic poza tym. W całym domu nie znalazłbym ani jednego ich zdjęcia. 

Zdarzało mi się zapomnieć również o tej, jakże ważnej, zasadzie. Jedno z wyraźniejszych wspomnień, które wciąż mam z tamtych lat, dotyczy moich urodzin. Nigdy specjalnie nie obchodziłem tego dnia - cóż, nie do momentu, w którym moi szkolni przyjaciele zaczęli robić mi prezenty, a nawet wyprawiać przyjęcia. To były chyba moje szóste urodziny, gdy spytałem, po raz pierwszy i ostatni, czy w tym roku zasłużyłem na tort. Widzicie, mój kuzyn zawsze dostawał wszystko co najlepsze, podczas gdy ja traktowany byłem jak zło konieczne. Dość szybko nauczyłem się niczego nie oczekiwać, nie chcieć, nie marzyć, a przynajmniej nie przyznawać się do marzeń, nie na głos. Awantura, jaka wtedy wybuchła, nie różniła się jakoś specjalnie od wszystkich innych, poza jednym zdaniem, które zapamiętałem do dziś. "Nigdy nie zdołasz nam się odpłacić za to, ile przez ciebie wycierpieliśmy, ty niewdzięczny chłopaku." Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale nawet po tylu latach dokładnie pamiętam twarz ciotki wykrzywioną w okrutnym grymasie, gdy mówiła te słowa i było w tym coś.. tak upiornie autentycznego. Tak, ta kobieta wierzyła w każde słowo, które wypowiadała. 

Brzmi źle? Dla mnie to po prostu obraz mojego dzieciństwa. By być fair, powinienem tutaj może wspomnieć, że generalnie nie byłem ofiarą przemocy fizycznej, nie poza zwyczajnymi szarpnięciami za ucho czy za ramię. Okay, mój kuzyn zwyczajnie się nade mną znęcał, ale prawdę mówiąc, za moich czasów pełno było takich dzieciaków i nikt specjalnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie mówiło się jeszcze o zjawisku gnębienia w szkołach. Byłem małym, szybkim dzieciakiem, i zwykle udawało mi się uciec, zanim sprawy mogłyby zajść zbyt daleko. Ale jak wielokrotnie się przekonałem i wtedy i w dorosłym życiu, słowa mogą ranić dużo bardziej. Wiem o tym, i - znowu - nie potrzebuję terapii, by to sobie uzmysłowić, naprawdę… Poradziłem sobie z tym, droga Pani T.

S. czeka od pół godziny aż poświęcę mu chwilę swojej uwagi, by posłuchać o wodorotlenku wapnia i burakach, czy cokolwiek, więc wybaczcie, lecę.

10/30  
H.

PS.Obiecałem wam kompromitujące wspomnienie, czyż nie? Pomyślałem, że do opowiedzenia tej konkretnej historii, miłoby mieć u boku drugiego zamieszanego, więc zostawię ją na weekend. Może nawet zmuszę S. by dodał coś od siebie? 


	11. Potrzebuję urlopu, po tym urlopie.

**23:00 / 11.03.2021**

Miałem dziś dość ciężki dzień. Poranek przywitał nas wybuchem którejś z eksperymentalnych mieszanek dziwnych rzeczy. To się zdarza naprawdę rzadko, S. jest wybitnym specjalistą w swojej dziedzinie, ale nawet jemu czasem uda się popełnić jakiś błąd. Tym razem winny był prawdopodobnie jeden z nowych dostawców półproduktów, ponieważ odpowiednio przygotowany wywar z czegoś (czego nazwy nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć), nie spowodowałby takiej reakcji. Dużo przeklinania i dwa wściekłe maile później (na pierwszy dostaliśmy odpowiedź od bota w stylu “bardzo nam przykro i uprzejmie prosimy, walcie się), zabraliśmy się za sprzątanie pobojowiska. Na szczęście, o czym chyba już wspomniałem wcześniej, w tym zakresie mam wysokiego skilla, S. zresztą również, więc nie zajęło nam to całego dnia. 

Ledwie zdjąłem rękawice, gdy dostałem pilną wiadomość od D. Pamiętacie, arcywróg, obecnie również funkcjonariusz, w innej jednostce. Musiałem ściągnąć go samym wspomnieniem o nim, serio, kontaktuje się ze mną pierwszy raz od roku, ledwie kilka dni po tym, gdy przywołałem go w poście. Przypadek? Nie mogę tu oczywiście podać żadnych detali, wspomnę tylko tyle: sam fakt, że D. prosi o pomoc, pomiędzy zwyczajowymi zgryźliwościami, świadczy o tym, jak fatalna jest sytuacja. A mianowicie - tragiczna. Jako, że moje przymusowe “L4” nie zabrania mi KONSULTACJI, jutro z samego rana czeka mnie kilkugodzinna podróż a potem któż wie jak długie konsultacje. 

To zabawne, jak życie potrafi być przewrotne. D. nie jest jedyną osobą, z którą mam obecnie zupełnie inne relacje. Cóż, jak już wiecie, sam S. jest tutaj koronnym przykładem. Serio nienawidziłem człowieka, jako nastolatek. Mawia się, że nienawiść od miłości dzieli cienka granica, ale wtedy… nie, różne okoliczności, nieporozumienia i uprzedzenia sprawiły, że S. wydawał mi się najpierw ucieleśnieniem zła, później kompletnym tchórzem, a nawet wrogiem. Kilka lat i wiele długich rozmów później pozwoliło mi spojrzeć na tak wiele sytuacji zupełnie inaczej. S. nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale to głównie jego wina vel zasługa, że obecnie jestem w stanie utrzymywać jako takie relacje z moim kuzynem. Tak, dokładnie, tym kuzynem, który gnębił mnie przez większość mojego dzieciństwa. To właśnie S. zachęcał mnie, tak wiecie, między słowami i niemal w formie wyzwania, by odnowić z nim kontakt. Nie zdecydowałem się jednak, dopóki nie znalazłem na stole w kuchni zdjęcia, wydrukowanego na zwykłej kartce papieru. Fotografia przedstawiała mojego kuzyna, rozpoznawalnego mimo upływu lat, z drobną blondynką trzymającą na rękach może roczną dziewczynkę. W internecie można znaleźć wszystko, wystarczy poświęcić swój czas. To było dość wredne zagranie ze strony S., ale przyznaję, zadziałało. 

I, jak czasem lubi mi wypomnieć, dziś jestem mu wdzięczny za to małe wymuszenie. Miał rację, potrzebowałem rodziny, nawet takiej po przejściach, takiej, którą podzieliły błędy poprzednich pokoleń. Minęło kilka lat odkąd odważyłem się na "konfrontację" po latach i naprawdę nie żałuję. 

Napisałem dziś o tym głównie ze względu na poprzednie wpisy. Nie chciałbym, byście myśleli, że Dudziak jest jakimś kompletnym potworem. Obaj zmieniliśmy się bardzo przez te wszystkie lata i chociaż kuzyn nigdy nie zdobył się na jakieś oficjalne przeprosiny, ja przestałem ich potrzebować. Ostatecznie największą winę ponosili jego rodzice. Dudziak zaś, co mu trzeba oddać, zaczął buntować się nieco przeciw narzuconej mu przez nich wizji świata, jeszcze zanim nasze drogi rozeszły się na kilkanaście następnych lat. To były drobne rzeczy - jak zrobienie mi herbaty, tak po prostu i postawienie jej pod drzwiami, czy autentyczne zdziwienie, gdy zrozumiał, że wyprowadzają się do innego miasta, a ja nie jadę razem z nimi. 

Nasze relacje z kuzynem są obecnie... poprawne, jak mniemam. Dudziak ma dwie wspaniałe córki, które dzielą ledwie dwa lata. Widujemy się sporadycznie, ale są to całkiem miłe spotkania. Nie mam swoich dzieci, S. również, ten stan raczej nigdy nie ulegnie zmianie, ale czasem ciekawie jest przez chwilę popatrzeć znów na świat oczami kogoś mniej... dorosłego. Wydaje mi się nawet, że mam dobry kontakt zwłaszcza ze starszą z dziewczyn, z którą czasem wymieniamy smsy. Od trzech lat mamy też rodzinny zwyczaj oglądania razem - online - Oscarów, czego nieodłącznym elementem jest komentowanie bardziej i mniej udanych kreacji. Co prawda nie jestem stereotypowym nieheteromężczyzną, który zna się na modzie i ubiera się u projektantów, ale potrafię odróżnić dobrze skrojony garnitur od modowej porażki (chyba, że w tej modowej porażce kroczyłby po dywanie R.D.J. lub Idris Elba. Ale im nie zdarzają się modowe porażki. Nigdy.). 

Och, i drobna rada - gdy nastolatka mówi wam, że  Billie Eilish jest nieziemska, jedyną słuszną odpowiedzią jest “no raczej!”.

11/30

H.


	12. Niech to się skończy dobrze...

**23:13/ 12.03.2021**

Wiem, że posty pojawiają się coraz później i z taką tendencją w końcu nie zmieszczę się w terminie. Ale tryb “codziennie musisz coś napisać” sporo mnie kosztuje. To już dwunasty dzień, i napisałem więcej, niż przez ostatnie pół roku (raporty same się nie napiszą, ale całe szczęście istnieją jeszcze stażyści, z którymi czasem można podzielić się robotą. Zaprawdę powiadam wam ceńcie swych stażystów, póki ich macie!). 

Kolejny piątek. Mimo bardzo intensywnego dnia, nie pominąłem umówionej videoterapii. Jak można się było spodziewać, rozmawialiśmy głównie o wczesnych latach mojego dzieciństwa, o żalu wobec wujostwa i tego typu sprawach. Nie zamierzam o tym więcej dziś pisać, wystarczy tych terapeutycznych smętów. Zadanie pisania bloga miało polegać generalnie na pisaniu na temat danego dnia. Więc, do rzeczy.

Dopiero godzinę temu zameldowałem się w hotelu. Konsultacje z D. nieco się przeciągnęły. Sprawa okazała się bardzo skomplikowana, co więcej, dotyczy bezpośrednio jednej z osób, które kończyły z nami szkołę - mojego dawnego kolegi z klasy. Niecały tydzień temu jego żona zgłosiła zaginięcie. Od tamtej pory nie udało się znaleźć żadnego sensownego śladu. Nie sądzę, bym był dziś szczególnie pomocy, trop jest już zimny po takim czasie. D. obawia się jednak, że to zaginięcie może mieć coś w wspólnego z serią morderstw, jakie miały miejsce niemal dwie dekady temu i jak sam przyznał “”wolałby mieć mnie pod ręką”. Musze przyznać, że również mam pewne obawy... Istnieją pewne okoliczności... Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to tylko taka nasza paranoja, ostatecznie nie ma żadnych dowodów, że w ogóle doszło do porwania, czy czegoś gorszego. Oby to była jedna z tych głupich spraw, które rozwiązują się same, gdy zaginiony zjawia się nagle w domu nie pamiętając kilku ostatnich dni, z obcą walutą w kieszeni, tatuażem i podbitym okiem. Choć osoba, o której piszę, należy raczej do tych obowiązkowych, sumiennych. To zupełnie nie w jego stylu, by zniknąć bez żadnej informacji. 

Rozmawiałem z S i zdecydowaliśmy się zostać w okolicy na kilka dni (S. dojedzie do mnie jutro rano). Istnieje ostatecznie cień ryzyka, że przyjdzie nam się znowu mierzyć z koszmarem… o którym nie mogę wam zbyt wiele powiedzieć. Stara sprawa, ale jedna z tych, która wciąż prześladuje nas w gorsze dni i noce. Straciliśmy wtedy... zbyt wiele. 

Została mi ostatnia godzina tego dnia i zamierzam ją spędzić na spacerowaniu po terenach przyległych do hotelu i łapaniu pokemonów. To tylko jeden ze sposobów na robienie odpowiedniej liczby kroków w ciągu dnia. Jeśli nie macie motywacji do ruchu, a lubicie gry na telefonach, polecam coś w tym stylu. Koniecznie w parze z opaską liczącą kroki, jeśli chorujecie na syndrom "kolejnego levelu" lub "jeszcze jednej strony". Na mnie to naprawdę działa, gdy widzę, że brakuje mi jeszcze kilkuset metrów do pełnych dwunastu tysięcy kroków, a zbliża się północ, zdarza mi się dreptać w kółko po salonie. 

Trzymajcie kciuki za mojego znajomego, by szybko wrócił do domu, cały i zdrowy. Niech ta sprawa skończy się dobrze...

Mam nadzieję, że czeka was wszystkich ten spokojny typ weekendu. Taki, kiedy możecie zawinąć się kocyk i udawać burito, oglądać seriale, czytać, robić to, na co nie ma czasu w tygodniu. Tych z was, którzy w weekend pracują, mentalnie ściskam (wirtualny przytulas). 

12/30

H.

PS. Myst7, dziękuję za Twój komentarz. Jak widzisz, obawiam się, że to jedna z poważniejszych spraw... Ale wciąż może (MUSI) zakończyć się pozytywnie i tej myśli się trzymajmy. Co do Twoich pytań, pozwól, że odniosę się do nich w innych wpisie. Nie wiem co prawda zbyt wiele o pracownikach socjalnych - Pani T. również mnie o to pytała, nie mam tu za bardzo odpowiedzi, jako dziecko często czułem się... niewidzialny. Ale wrócę do tego. Co do S. i jego rodziny zaś... Ten temat na razie pozostanie zamknięty, chyba, że S. zdecyduje inaczej. 


	13. Dawno, dawno temu...

**12:16 / 13.03.2021**

Dziś wpis będzie wcześniej, czuję, że później mogę nie mieć na to czasu. Za niecałą godzinę jesteśmy umówieni z szefem D. Tak, S. idzie również. Sprawa sprzed lat o której wspomniałem jest większości utajniona, ale nie jest tajemnicą, że S. był wówczas informatorem współpracującym z agentem organów ścigania. Jego ocena sytuacji może się okazać kluczowa, jeśli nasze koszmary się spełnią i zaginięcie sprzed tygodnia okaże się w jakiś sposób powiązane z… wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami. 

Przypuszczam, że niebawem to wszystko wciągnie nas znów całkowicie (zwłaszcza, że przypominam, jestem na głodzie pracowym). Dlatego dziś zrealizuje obietnicę. W końcu jest sobota :D

Dla pełnego obrazu sytuacji, S. siedzi obok z tabletem w rękach i jest z tego faktu dziwnie zadowolony, więc już się trochę obawiam, co dzisiaj tu znajdziecie.  Trochę kontekstu. To było jakoś… pracowaliśmy razem, nad tym projektem, coś koło roku. 

_ To był 57 tydzień tej męczarni, H.  _

Totalnie nie pamiętam dlaczego, ale dowiedziałem się wtedy, że S. nigdy nie widział żadnego z filmów z serii Gwiezdnych Wojen. Tak po prostu, serio, ani jednego, nigdy! To był absolutny skandal, to po prostu nie mieściło mi się w głowie. 

_ Nadal nie potrafię pojąć, co w tym widzisz, to nawet nie jest zabawne, poza tymi fragmentami, gdy rodzi się Imperium, a zaślepieni swoją ideologią kosmiczni mnisi zaliczają epicką porażkę. _

Fani uniwersum wiedzą, a inni się dowiedzą. Istnieje pewna tradycja, którą podtrzymuje się w fanowskich kręgach. Maraton GW, raz do roku, w maju (idealnie jeśli się uda 4 maja). Oczywiście zdania co do oglądania są podzielone, ale należę do tego obozu, który zawsze ogląda filmy w kolejności ich premiery, nie według chronologii wydarzeń w nich zawartych. A więc 4,5,6 następnie 1,2,3 i od niedawna później 7,8,9. 

_ Kilkanaście maratonów później, H. nadal nie jest w stanie racjonalnie usprawiedliwić tego, że NIKT nie zorientował się, kim jest Palpatine, oraz dlaczego ciemna strona mocy, pomimo swojej atrakcyjności, nie jest tą bardziej popularną. Powinna być. Team Imperium. To prawdziwe Imperium, nie jego żałosna imitacja.  _

Więc, rozumiecie, Tradycja przez duże T, coroczny majowy rytuał. Zmuszenie S. do obejrzenia sagi, przynajmniej tej oryginalnej na początek, stało się dla mnie czymś w rodzaju honorowego wyzwania. Jak mogliście się już domyślić, to nie było łatwe, wymagało sporo przekupstwa, najlepszej dostępnej na rynku kawy i obietnicy umożliwienia rewanżu w ciemno. W taki oto sposób, po nieco ponad roku współpracy na PROJEKTEM, S. znalazł się u mnie w mieszkaniu, w wolną niedzielę, gotów zmierzyć się z rzuconym mu wyzwaniem. Pamiętam, że spędziłem dobre pięć godzin na sprzątaniu każdego pomieszczenia i dobre dwadzieścia minut zastanawiałem się, jaką koszulę założyć. S. zjawił się punktualnie, a jakże, z butelką szalenie dobrego wina. Wspólnie przygotowaliśmy deskę serów - co było całkiem naturalne, biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszą współpracę - i całą noc spędzliśmy sprzeczając się o fabułę filmów.

_ Sprzeczka to mało adekwatne określenie dla regularnej wojny, H. Pozwól, że przypomnę Ci, że dąsałeś się przez całe dziesięć minut, gdy odgadłem korelacje rodzinne o jakiś cały film za wcześnie. A ten mały napad furii i coś na temat “jak możesz nie lubić małych wojowniczych misiaków”? _

Jak się okazuje, nawet mnie, zaciekłego fana, fascynująca sekwencja wyścigowa na Naboo potrafi uśpić. Przyznaję, no nie jestem fanem fragmentów pościgowych, wybaczcie, nigdy nie zapiszę się też do fanklubu uniwersum Szybkich, Wściekłych i tych szybszych i wścieklejszych. Możecie wyobrazić sobie scenę: S. zrywający się z kanapy, wybudzając mnie z mojej drzemki, by w pełnym irytacji monologu wyjaśnić mi, że to skandal by tak zmarnować potencjał Dartha Maula.

_ To była JEDYNA interesująca postać w tamtej części.  _

Więc, gdzieś pomiędzy wychwalaniem Dartha Maula, docenieniem bitewnej choreografii z podkreśleniem, jak słabo w jej kontekście wypadają trzy poprzednie części (cóż, to prawda), rzuciłem jakąś uwagę na temat umówionego rewanżu. Coś w stylu “już się boję, co wymyślisz w zamian”. Wierzcie lub nie, ale usłyszenie “jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy zmusić cię do przekopania ogrodu, czy nadasz się na prywatnego masażystę stóp”, wcale nie zapaliło mi lampki w mózgu. Nie, nadal nie zorientowałem się, że właściwie jesteśmy na randce u mnie w mieszkaniu, a S. ze mną flirtuje od ładnych kilku godzin.

_ Bo jesteś kretynem, H. I dobrze o tym wiesz. _

Ej! To nie tak, że TY wiedziałeś, że jesteś na randce! Sam mi się do tego później przyznałeś!

_ Tylko dlatego, że przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat naszej “znajomości”, to ty wielokrotnie podkreślałeś fakt, jak bardzo HETERO jesteś. Twój poprzedni partner życiowy, na ile mi było wiadomo, miał długie blond włosy, na imię mu było Anna i zdaje się, że była zdecydowanie kobietą? Niemniej rzucanie ci bardzo bezpośrednich sugestii, których nawet nie zauważałeś, było całkiem zabawne.  _

Tu się akurat zgodzę, byłem absolutnie przekonany, że to jakiś dziwny rodzaj żartu. Wiecie, taka ewolucja od “nienawidzę cię i zejdź mi z oczu”, przez “ewentualnie mogę znieść twoją CICHĄ obecność, zrób kawę” do ostatecznego “zrób dziś kolejny błąd w tłumaczeniu, a przysięgam, wychłostam cię tymi mega ważnymi badylami z Indii i jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz”. Może kiedyś opowiem wam, kiedy dokładnie zorientowałem się, że to nie są żarty? I ile zajęło mi przekonanie S., że ja również wcale nie żartuję. 

_ To były wierzbowe witki, stąd, z Anglii. Co przypomina mi o tym wieczorze gdy… _

NIE! To nie jest TAKI BLOG, S. Poza tym, naprawdę musimy już iść.

_ Jak sobie życzysz. Co teraz? Powinienem napisać “do następnego razu” czy inny podobny trywializm? _

A zamierzasz częściej wcinać się w moje wpisy?

_ Być może.  _

Wywalą nad stąd za gorszenie młodzieży. 

_ Wątpię. Widziałeś choć ułamek tego, co oni tu wrzucają? Odnoszę wrażenie, że to raczej jest TAKI rodzaj platformy. W dużej części. Bardzo dużej.  _

Och. Czekaj… Wrzuciłem w wyszukiwanie “Darth Maul” i jedną z pierwszych pozycji jest coś co ma w opisie Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi, BDSM. S… Możesz mieć racje. 

_ Szokujące.  _

Ok, serio musimy już iść. 

_ Do następnego razu, Istoty z Internetu. _

13/30

  
H.  _ & S. _


End file.
